The Department of Chemistry of the University of South Carolina is requesting matching funds for the purchase of a high-mass, high resolution Gas Chromatograph/Mass Spectrometer with Fast Atom Bombardment (FAB) and Field Desorption capabilities (FD) and a supporting Data System. A total of ten primary and five secondary users for the GC/MS instrument are identified in this proposal which documents (1) a strong need for a second instrument in the Chemistry Department's GC/MS Center to meet the increasing demands on our present GC/MS capability, and (2) a compelling need for more sophisticated GC/MS instrumentation to meet the needs of existing and developing research programs in the areas of Analytical, Biological, Organic and Organometallic Chemistry. Specific research programs in which the requested instrument will play an essential role include: Synthetic Organic Chemistry Characterization of biologically active natural products, synthetic antibiotic, anti-tumor and antimetabolic compounds, and synthetic vitamin D analogs. Organometallic Chemistry Characterization of high nuclearity metal carbonyl cluster compounds, organoboranes, transition metal (Ta, W) catalytic intermediates, organo-main group (B, Si, Ge, Se, Sn) compounds, and iron and other alkylmetal complexes. Biological Chemistry Characterization of fluorescent, protein crosslinking compounds formed during the Maillard reaction; studies on the active site and mechanism of action of mono-oxygenase enzymes; characterization of selenium analogs of sulfur-containing biomolecules, glyconjugate labels used in studies of protein catabolism, leukotriene metabolites and peptide regulators of connective tissue metabolism. Analytical Chemistry Analysis of organochlorine and petroleum compounds in the environment, and of bacterial cell wall components.